


Owari-magica: Witch battle Lovestruck

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [5]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Role play log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Three NPCs go missing and three magi find them in a witch battleOriginally posted: Mar 5, 2018
Series: Owari Magica [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> cockabeetle 2772 words = 2735 points  
> IllegalSympathy 2436 words = 2415points
> 
> EXP: 12  
> Purification: 8%  
> Reward: Used grief seed

Vondila was freaking out Salem had gone missing a few days ago. No answer to calls or texts.

It was getting to the girl. She knew it was a witch but had been looking everywhere for the

dumb thing. She had finally picked up a trail. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to the

other two Magi about the witch.

Mariana had been panicking for a couple of days, now. Mama didn't talk to her very often, but

three days ago she'd gotten a call asking if Luis had shown up at her and Papa's apartment.

He was missing, and Mari didn't know where to look. It wasn't like him to run away. Getting a

call from Vondila was a good distraction, though, and she welcomed it.

History classes at school had been cancelled yet again and the school staff had finally released

a statement about Mrs. Sakura's dissapearance. Mrs Sakura didnt seem the type to just take

off and Vanessa didnt connect the dots until a text from Vondila about a witch clued her in. Mrs

Sakura and Salem were missing? Probably more? Vanessa was already out the door an on her

way.

Vondila stared at the entrance for the labyrinth, she had to wait for the others. In her current

state, it was not a good idea for her to run in there. "She has to be in there. I'm coming for you

Salem." She rubbed tears away. "I need to keep it together. I'm not some newbie anymore the

others look up to me, my sister needs me." She gave herself a pep talk to keep her tears back.

Salem was not leaving her sight for sometime after this.

Mariana stepped up behind Vondila, trying to keep a brave face. It hadn't occurred to her that

Luis could be a victim of this witch until she was staring at the labyrinth, waiting for Vanessa to

join them. She didn't even feel like lightening the mood with a candy, because what if

something went wrong? God, maybe this all had been a mistake. It felt pretty random, for her

little brother to go missing so soon... he wasn't even involved in this magi stuff aside from

being related to Mari, it was... it wasn't fair. Mari didn't have the energy to try and spin this into

a good thing, getting kidnapped wasn't justified just because it made explaining magic easier.

She really hoped this didn't go wrong.

How had it never occurred to her how dangerous these witches were, until her baby brother

was the one in the line of fire?

It didnt take long for Vanessa's taxi to arrive and after promising the driver a healthy tip if he

stepped on it she was left to think about what her team was going through, it's always

expected your grandparent would die before you and as a single child she could not fathom

what this could feel like for them. She would have to be strong, for them. Seeing the meeting

place she threw a couple of hundreds at the driver telling him to keep the change as she

jumped out of the vehicle.

"Great, your both here." Vondila looked at the pair. She noted the lack of sweets from Mariana

and the fact that Vanessa had come in a cab that had definitely been speeding by the sound of

it driving up. "We have people in there," She pointed at the entrance. "that we need to save. I

don't know how many. I do have a strong feeling Salem has been taken by this witch. If you

know of anyone that randomly went missing in the last few days then we can presume that

they have been captured by the witch too. They are our priority before killing the witch.”

Vondila knew that without Salem she would not be able to keep fighting. They had to get her

and anyone else out.

Mariana nodded, taking a deep breath and spinning her pistol around her fingers.

"Should one of us keep the witch off the other's backs while the others handle the hostages?"

"We're heroes, we will save these people" Vanessa assured her friends with a confident smile.

With all three of them here it shouldnt be too hard, just find the people and defeat a witch,

right?

Vondila gave a soft smile at the pair, she couldn't tell them the truth it would break them. "It

depends on the type of witch and the only way to figure it out is to get in there." She changed

into her magi outfit and pulled Spade's deck from behind her ear. "But we can do this." She

gave them a confident smile and headed into the labyrinth.

Mariana followed, keeping an eye out for hostages and familiars and the witch itself, trying to

see if her brother really was here. Maybe he wasn't, and he wasn't in danger from this thing?

Oh, who was she kidding. Wishful thinking isn't going to help, just pay attention!

The warm glow subsided from Vanessa's transformation as she followed Vondila's lead into the

labrynth. If she thought the Witch Anabella's maze was weird this place was some sort of edgy

art student's take on valentines day in gaudy pinks and purples with hearts, roses and

chocolates covering the area. It was hard to see what was part of the enviroment and what

wasnt at this rate.

Lovestruck made a twisted noise that sounded like some form of giggle. It was happy, there

are new things in it's home. The flame in it's glass-like dome flared up lighting the area. It

screeched and large heart winged creatures flew away from to walls.

To hit Lovestruck and familiars is 12 and above

HEALTH: Vondila 85, Mariana 60, Vanessa 60, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 45,

Heartcages (10 of them) 60.

NPC status: All are in Heartcages

Vondila winced as the area became more lit by the witch. She noted the two different types of

familiars. One of them might be passive, the thought crossed her mind. She changed Spade's

deck into Spade's wand and pointed at one of the flying creatures with the bow and lacy heart

and shot a flurry of magic at it.

\--16 to hit, hit 5 times with 3 damage = 15--

Mariana was a little overwhelmed by everything flying around and all of the light, and how dour

her own thoughts had been getting, so when she went to fire at one of the familiars she shot

herself in the foot, for 3 damage. Ow!

((rolled a 1 and scored 3 dmg))

Climbing up on a cheap looking flower-pillar thing, Vanessa took a swing the closest familiar--a

red and black rorsach heart butterfly thing that had an echoey laugh as she grazed it. (Rolled a

12 to hit and 1 damage)

Lovestruck cried out and a barrier formed around it to protect it's self.

One of the Lovebug's flew at Vondila and attacked poisoning her.

\--12 to hit, 3 for damage for 4 rounds--

7 Heartcages few at the magi 3 went for Vanessa, 2 went for Vondila and 2 went for Mariana.

Both Vondila and Mariana were grabbed by the Heartcrages well Vanessa is safe from the three

trying to grab her.

\--nat 20 on Vondila and she will be held for 4 rounds, 17 to Mariana and she will be held for 2

rounds. Both will have a disadvantage to attacks and will not be able to move. 5 to Vanessa--

HEALTH: Vondila 82 (poisoned), Mariana 57, Vanessa 60, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them)

3 at 45 and 1 at 44, Heartcages (10 of them) 9 at 60 and 1 at 45.

NPC status: All are in Heartcages

Vondila pulled at the bonds that kept her in place. "Stupid thing." She grumbled out. She

pointed her wand at the winged thing that had hurt her and fired off several bursts of magic.

She cheered when the creature's wings were ripped up and left it hoving near the ground.

\--nat 20 to hit, 6 damage 7 times = 42 damage--

"Oh ¡Venga!"Mari shouted flailing a little and missing her target again. At least this time she

hadn't shot herself. This was getting kind of annoying!

((d9 to hit, missed))

Still on her pillar, Vanessa swung at another familiar, already losing track of which one had her

teammates but missed. If they could grab the girls, were the others in there too? "Do you see

Salem or anyone else from there"?! She called out keeping her guard up. (d9 to miss hitting

anything)

Lovestruck cried out for the heavily wounded Lovebug. It's own ribbons split apart hitting 4

four begins in the room. Each landing on a familiar. Draining them of their health.

\--12 to hit, one lovebug and three Heartcages, each 7 damage--

One Lovebug flies at Vanessa and poisons her.

\--15 to hit 1 damage for 4 rounds--

Another Lovebug goes at Vondila and misses

HEALTH: Vondila 78 (poisoned), Mariana 57, Vanessa 59(poisoned), Lovestruck 119, Lovebug

(4 of them) 2 at 45, 1 at 37 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 7 at 60, 2 at 53, and 1 at 45.

NPC status: All are in Heartcages

"I can't see anyone but they might be in them. Focus on these things." She pointed her wand

at one of the creatures with the bow and fired.

\--14 to hit, 1 hit 4 damage--

"I can't see anyone either!" Ana added, cursing herself for being so off her game. People's lives

were at stake, here! Luis was in danger!!

Actually, that might be why she can't hit anything. Damnit, she needs to focus better!

((d2 to hit, missed))

Vanesaa took another swing but lacked the range to really hit any of these familiars and missed

again. She tried to focus on the familiars that the Witch connected itself to, if any of them were

holding anyone, it would be those ones right? "How are you guys holding up"? she groaned,

feeling nausious and realizing the earlier attack may have done something to her. (another d2

for a missed hit)

Lovestruck created another barrier around it's self.

Two Lovebugs attacked Vanessa and were able to poison her.

\--11 and 14 to hit, 3 and 2 damage--

One went at Mariana and was able to poison her.

\--7 to hit, 4 damage poisoned--

HEALTH: Vondila 74 (poisoned), Mariana 53(poisoned), Vanessa 53(poisoned), Lovestruck 119,

Lovebug (4 of them) 2 at 45, 1 at 37 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 7 at 60, 1 at 53, 1 at

49 and 1 at 45.

NPC status: All are in Heartcages

"I'm fine," Vondila called back to Vanessa. "The red ones will poison you." She called out the

feeling of the toxins were becoming more aware to her the longer they stayed in her system.

She pointed at one of the red heart familiars and fired.

\--18 to hit, 3 hits at 4 damage = 12--

Ana growled, missing her shot again and getting really fed up with it. All she'd done so far

was mope and shoot herself in the foot! And now she guessed she was poisoned? Joy. If

she doesn't get to hit something soon she's going to scream

((d9 to hit, missed again))

Vanessa decided if she couldnt hit them from here she might was well use what little powers

she did have to send her sword to a familiar, launching it through the air at one of them it stuck

itself into knotted lacey body of one of the Heartcages. Vanessa whooped in triumph but

wobbled from the poison. "Are you guys alright"? (d19 to hit and a 5 for damage)

Lovestruck shot out her ribbons again to drain from two Lovebugs 1 Heartcage and Vondila.

Even though it had grabbed them it was unable to drain anything from them.

\--5 to hit miss--

A lovebug attacked Vondila and was able to poison her again once the original poison wore off.

\--13 to hit 4 damage 4 rounds--

Another Lovebug attacked Mariana but missed.

\--4 to hit--

HEALTH: Vondila 66(poisoned), Mariana 45(poisoned), Vanessa 51(poisoned), Lovestruck 119,

Lovebug (4 of them) 2 at 45, 1 at 25 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 7 at 60, 1 at 53, 1 at

49 and 1 at 40.

NPC status: All are in Heartcages

Vondila cried out as the witch tried to attack her and another familiar poisoned her. "Stupid

fucking things!" She cried out. She charged magic around her wand and attacked the familiar

that just attacked her. "I would be better if these things were poisoning me every second!"

\--19 to hit, 4 damage--

"I'd be a lot better if I could shoot these infernal things!!" Mari wasn't usually one to

get frustrated, she liked to pride herself on usually keeping a smile even in the face of repeated

defeat. But this was NOT normal circumstance and her baby brother was still probably in the

hold of one of those stupid heart cages!

((d11 to hit, miss))

Vanessa readied another cutlass and sent it through the air towards the same Heartcadge,

please God let her save somebody. "How's everyone actually feeling? Please you guys, Salem

and your brother need you to focus"! She tried to be encouraging but knew if her own family

was up there she would be in tears before they even started. (12 to hit with a 6 damage)

Lovestruck put up another barrier around it's self.

The Lovebug that had attacked Vondila before attacked again.

\--16 to hit 2 damage--

HEALTH: Vondila 60(poisoned), Mariana 45(poisoned), Vanessa 51(poisoned), Lovestruck 119,

Lovebug (4 of them) 2 at 45, 1 at 21 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 7 at 60, 1 at 53, 1 at

49 and 1 at 34.

NPC status: All are in Heartcages

Vondila grunted at another blow from the red familiar. She had to focus on the ones that might

have her sister. "I could be better. But really don't worry about me, I have been doing this for a

long time." She pointed her wand at one of the ribbon familiars and let loose a flurry of magic

at it.

\--15 to hit, 1 hit at 2 damage--

"I guess I'm poisoned? I don't really care! I can't seem to hit anything but myself though so just

pay attention to yourselves!!" Ana chucked her gun behind her and pulled out another. Maybe

the old one was the problem? Please let the old gun be the problem.

((d8 to hit, miss))

The heartcage was wary of Vanessa now and moved further away as she launched another

sword, watching it clatter against the ribboned wall, Vanessa felt her legs shake from the

poison. This was turning out t be a lot harder than she thought. (d8 to miss)

Lovestruck struck out again with it's ribbons, the ribbons grabbed three Heartcages and

Vanessa and was able to drain energy from them.

\--18 to hit, 8 damage--

The Lovebugs pulled away with the witches attack.

HEALTH: Vondila 58(poisoned), Mariana 41(poisoned), Vanessa 43, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4

of them) 2 at 45, 1 at 21 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 6 at 60, 1 at 52, 1 at 53, 1 at 41

and 1 at 24.

NPC status: All are in Heartcages

Vondila pointed her wand at the same familiar and attacked. "Ana breath. Losing it on us will

not help." She called out to the younger magi.

\--16 to hit, 3 hits at 3 damage = 9--

Ana couldn't help her shout of "¡Toma! Finally!!" When her shot hit the weakest looking heart

cage, Jumping a little in excitement. It had been the old gun!!

((d19 to hit, for 4 dmg))

Vanessa noticed that Mariana was looking a little rough and reached out with her magic,

remembering her wish to save nad protect other magical girls she felt her power heal the girl, if

only a little. "Keep up the good work guys" She called out, preparing another sword. (d4 on

healing Ana)

Lovestruck reached out again with it's ribbons and grabbed one lovebug and three heartcages.

The attack did nothing though.

\--5 to hit--

The heartcages flew down and grabbed the magi holding them with their ribbons.

\--13 to hit on Vondila, 11 to hit on Mariana, 15 to hit on Vanessa all have disadvantage--

HEALTH: Vondila 58, Mariana 45, Vanessa 43, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 2 at 45, 1

at 21 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 6 at 60, 1 at 52, 1 at 53, 1 at 32 and 1 at 20.

NPC status: All are in Heartcages

Vondila screamed in annoyance as a familiar grabbed hold of her. She pointed her wand at the

weakest looking one and fired an elemental attack, and growled when she missed.

\--10 to hit--

"Lay off you stupid knock-off decoration!" Mari growled at the heartcage holding her, shooting

the heartcage she'd shot last turn again, and whooping when it connects. She was finally

hitting things!!

((d18 to hit, 4 dmg))

Vanessa was taken by unawares by the familiar and lashed out in a panic, hitting nothing as it

lifted her into the air, she cried out in fear and shock at the suddeness of it all. (d10 and a miss)

Lovestruck lashed out with it's ribbons and grabbed three Heartcages and one lovebug and

was able to suck energy from them.

\--12 to hit, 10 damage--

HEALTH: Vondila 58, Mariana 45, Vanessa 43, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 45, 1

at 35, 1 at 21 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 6 at 60, 1 at 52, 1 at 43, 1 at 22 and 1 at 6.

NPC status: All are in Heartcages

Vondila pointed her wand once again at the one she had missed from before and shot a blast

of magic. It backfired and hit her instead. She cried out at the attack.

\--nat 1, 8 damage--

Ana groaned when she missed, muttering curses under her breath and trying to get back into

whatever mindset she'd been shooting with. Getting frustrated wouldn't help, but... until her

baby brother was free she was going to be way too quick to anger. It was better than letting her

fear make her freeze.

((d5 to hit, miss))

Vanessa used the same thoughts and powers to reach out to Vondila, filling her with energy

she hoped would help the girls in what was hsaping up to be the fight of thier lives. (d4 to heal

Vondila)

Lovestruck grabbed at four Heartcages and drained them of energy.

\--17 to hit and 8 damage--

HEALTH: Vondila 54, Mariana 45, Vanessa 43, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 45, 1

at 35, 1 at 21 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 5 at 60, 1 at 52, 1 at 44, 1 at 35, 1 at 14 and

1 at 6.

NPC status: All are in Heartcages

Vondila grinned when she felt energy pool back into her. "Who's doing the healing?" She called

out to the other two. She changed her wand to Spade's deck and started to charge energy for

a charged attack.

"Not me! I can't do that, I don't think! Unless my candy has healing properties. But I don't think

it does??" Ana yelled, dropping her anger in favor of thinking over the question and discarding

her gun again. Maybe that'll fix how she's missing her targets again? This seems super dumb,

whatever's causing it.

((d8 to hit, miss.

"I'm doing my best"! Vanessa called out, glad to know her powers are actually working instead

of just imagining it. She swung again at a Heartcage again but missed. (d6 to miss a hit)

Lovestruck grabbed ahold of three heartchages and a lovebug but was not able to drain energy

from them.

HEALTH: Vondila 54, Mariana 45, Vanessa 43, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 45, 1

at 35, 1 at 21 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 5 at 60, 1 at 52, 1 at 44, 1 at 35, 1 at 14 and

1 at 6.

NPC status: All are in Heartcages

Vondila shot off with her charged attack at a new familiar that could be holding someone. She

slashed her cards through its wing leaving it grounded.

\--16 to hit 8 damage--

Ana growled, when she missed again, but held onto her gun. Okay, so being super distracted

wasn't going to work, but she needed to figure out how to shoot these things or this battle

could go on fr hours.

((d6 to hit, miss))

Vanessa missed again, despite her words of encouragement she was beginning to feel

overwhelmed, were they making progress? She feared what would happen if they failed in

saving someone. (d3 and a missed hit)

Lovestruck grabbed hold of two lovebugs and two Heartcages but was not able to drain

anything.

HEALTH: Vondila 54, Mariana 45, Vanessa 43, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 45, 1

at 35, 1 at 21 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 5 at 60, 1 at 52, 1 at 44, 1 at 35, 1 at 6 and 1

at 6.

NPC status: All are in Heartcages

Vondila attacked the familiar she just attacked again and killed it. She looked at the empty

cavity in it. Nothing. "Killed one. There is a cavity in them. This one was empty." She called out.

\--15 to hit 6 damage--

Ana got distracted by finally seeing one of them destroyed, and... okay, she was still a little

mad about missing, but not that much. She just needed to try harder.

((d5 to hit, miss))

Vanessa launched another sword at the familiars only to miss one by a fraction, blowing hair

that escaped her ponytail out of her face she was getting frustrated with all of this. Did the

witch target these people on purpose? How would it know about them? If her parents where in

town would they be trapped too? She had to save these thoughts for later and focus on the

now as she steeled herself for the next attack. (d11 to hit, a miss instead)

Lovestruck grabbed at three Heartcages and Vanessa and was able to drain some energy. In

this process, it killed one of it's own Heartcages.

\--13 to hit 8 damage--

The dead heartcage opens and lets out Mrs Karin Sakura, she laid on the ground unconscious.

She was not visibly harmed.

HEALTH: Vondila 54, Mariana 45, Vanessa 35, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 45, 1

at 35, 1 at 21 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 5 at 60, 1 at 52, 1 at 38, 1 at 27, and 2 dead

NPC status: 2 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura is freed and unconscious

Vondila noticed the witch killed it's own familiar. "Karin?" The teacher had been taken. Vondila

only knew the woman from a few run-ins with her and the odd call about her worry over magi

at the school she worked at. She pointed changed to her wand and pointed it at another

familiar. She shot and was happy that she hit.

"Mrs. Sakura!" That was a teacher who worked at Ana and Vanessa's school! So she'd been

taken. Luis could be in those cages, too. Dangit, why did she have to get distracted again?

((d9 to hit, miss))

Vanessa stood gawking at her histroy teacher. Well, at least the know for certain that the

familiars were holding people. She tried to strike out at another familiar only to lose her footing

and miss it. (d5 to hit and miss)

Lovestruck cried out as one of it's human's were freed. It lashed out with it's ribbons and

grabbed 2 heartcages, 1 lovebug and Mariana and was able to drain energy from them.

\--14 to hit, 8 damage--

HEALTH: Vondila 54, Mariana 37, Vanessa 35, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 45, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 5 at 60, 2 at 52, 1 at 34, 1 at 19, and 2 dead

NPC status: 2 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura is free and unconscious

Vondila noticed that the others had gotten distracted by Karin being freed. "Stay focused!" She

called out and pointed at another familiar and fired, and missed.

\--11 to hit--

"Right!" Ana shouted, shooting the weakest looking heartcage. And hey, it hit! Yes!!! She

jumped a little in joy, again.

((d17 to hit, 2 dmg))

Vanessa reached out and focused on her teammates, hooking onto Ana she tried to channel

her healing energy into the girl, she didnt think it worked. (d1 to heal Ana)

Lovestruck grabbed Vonilda and Mariana, a heartcage and a lovebug and was unable to drain

any energy from them.

\--2 to hit--

HEALTH: Vondila 54, Mariana 38, Vanessa 35, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 45, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 5 at 60, 2 at 52, 1 at 34, 1 at 17, and 2 dead

NPC status: 2 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura is free and unconscious

Vondila pointed her wand at the strongest looking heartcage and fired an elemental attack. It

landed and froze the creature in place.

\--19 to hit, 1 damage frozen for 4 rounds--

Ana got distracted by... something. She wasn't sure what, but something threw off her aim.

God, this was just not her day. She'd hit the walls of this labyrinth more times than she'd hit

anything else. Christ.

((d3 to hit, miss))

Vanessa launched another sword but missed a familiar again. (d10 to hit, miss)

Lovestruck grabbed Vanessa and three Heartcages and drained some energy from them.

\--15 to hit 7 damage--

HEALTH: Vondila 54, Mariana 38, Vanessa 35, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 45, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 4 at 60, 1 at 59, 1 at 52, 1 at 45, 1 at 27, 1 at

3, and 2 dead

NPC status: 2 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura is free and unconscious

Vondila pointed her wand at the weakest looking familiar and fired and killed it. She went over

and looked in it and found it empty. "Another one down! Empty." She called out.

\--18 to hit, 3 damage--

Okay, okay. Think calming thoughts. Getting mad at her gun isn't going to help. She chucks it

away anyway, pulling out another, hoping that swapping it out will help her aim again. She

really hoped they freed everyone before something went wrong.

((d3 to hit, miss))

Vanessa readied another sword only to have one of her previous ones fall from where it

impailed a wall and slice her arm. Those things were sharp! Cussing, Vanessa held her arm to

soothe the pain. (d1 crit fail with 2 damage)

Lovestruck grabbed out at Vanessa and three Heartcages but was unable to drain any energy.

\--3 to hit--

HEALTH: Vondila 54, Mariana 38, Vanessa 33, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 45, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 at 2, Heartcages (10 of them) 4 at 60, 1 at 59, 1 at 52, 1 at 45, 1 at 27, and

3 dead

NPC status: 2 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura is free and unconscious

Vondila pointed her wand at one of the ribbon-clad familiars and fired. It's wings were torn up

and it was left on the ground. "Yes!" She cheered out. They were going to have to focus on the

witch soon. Three more of these familiars and she would turn her attention to the witch.

\--nat 20, 10 hits 4 damage = 40--

Ana shot the weakest heartcage, jumping in excitement when it hit. "¡Toma!"

((d13 to hit, 4 dmg))

Vanessa ran to the downed familiar and began to hack away at it. (d15, 5 damage)

The Heartcage on the ground opened up to reveal Juan-Luis unconscious form.

Lovestruck screamed that another one of it's human's had been freed. It grabbed two

heartcages, Mariana and a lovebug and drained energy from them.

\--16 to hit 6 damage--

HEALTH: Vondila 54, Mariana 32, Vanessa 33, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 45, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 4 at 60, 1 at 59, 1 at 46, 1 at 17, and 4 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila saw a young boy lay on the ground. He looked kinda like Ana. All that was left was her

twin. She pointed her wand at one and fired bringing another one to the ground.

\--19 to hit 6 hits 2 damage = 12--

"Luis!!" Ana didn't even care she'd been grabbed, he was free! No one will begrudge her taking

a minute to make herself pay attention.

((d8 to hit, miss))

Vanessa gave the boy a quick once over for injuries before trying to deflect an in coming

familiar. She missed. (d4and a missed hit)

Lovestruck grabbed out at two heartcages, Mariana and a lovebug and was able to drain

energy from them.

\--12 to hit, 4 damage--

HEALTH: Vondila 54, Mariana 28, Vanessa 33, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 2 at 60, 2 at 58, 1 at 59, 1 at 46, 1 at 5, and

4 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila pointed her wand at the one on the ground and fired. "Give me my sister back." She

cried out when it didn't die.

\--18 to hit 3 damage--

Ana shoots the one Vondila had just attacked, hoping to help. She was going to keep attacking

the heartcages, she had a feeling if they didn't get rid of them all then their friends and family

might end up hurt.

((d16 to hit, 2dmg))

Once again, Vanessa focused on Ana, hoping to help her friends and heal them. She wasnt

confident it worked. (d1 to heal Ana)

Lovestruck grabbed Vondila and three heartcages with it's ribbons and was able to drain

energy from them.

\--16 to hit 10 damage--

HEALTH: Vondila 44, Mariana 28, Vanessa 33, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 60, 1 at 50, 2 at 58, 1 at 49, 1 at 36,

and 5 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila turned on the witch and pointed her wand. She was done with this thing. She shot an

elemental attack at it and a chunk of ice formed on the wall of the labyrinth. "Just give me my

sister." She wimped out.

\--7 to hit--

Ana misses, and gets fed up and throws her gun at one of the heartcages. She pulls out

another gun, stamping her foot angrily.

"Just let me hit something!!"

((d3 to hit, miss))

Vanessa sent another sword flying at a heartcage, smiling as the blade sunk into it. (d17, 2

damage)

Lovestruck cried out from the attack by Vondila and put a barrier around it's self.

HEALTH: Vondila 44, Mariana 28, Vanessa 33, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 60, 1 at 50, 2 at 58, 1 at 49, 1 at 34,

and 5 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila grinned at the witches fear of her. She turned and blasted the weakest looking familiar.

\--15 to hit, 2 damage--

Mariana shoots weakest heartcage, taunting the rest of them at large just to see what happens.

"I bet you frilly valentines can't catch me again!"

((d14 to hit for 3 dmg))

Vanessa stabbed a heartcage that was barrelling at her and grazed it, she smiled at their

progress. (d14 to hit, but 1 damage)

Lovestruck lashed out and grabbed Vondila and three Heartcages and was able to drain a little

energy from them.

\--12 to hit 1 damage--

One of the heartcages fly down and grab ahold of Mariana.

\--11 to hit--

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 28, Vanessa 33, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 59, 1 at 50, 2 at 57, 1 at 48, 1 at 31,

and 5 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila points her wand at a familiar and fired a flurry of magic at it.

\--16 to hit, 15 damage--

Ana yelps as she's grabbed, but she shoots the heartcage she'd shot last turn.

((d17 to hit, for 2 dmg))

Vanessa targets the weakest looking heartcage and strikes at it, landing a hit. (1d15 and a 5

damage to hit)

Lovestruck grabs out at Vanessa and three Heartcages and is only able to drain from Vanessa.

\--8 to hit, 5 damage--

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 28, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 119, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 59, 1 at 50, 2 at 57, 1 at 48, 1 at 24,

and 5 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila points her wand at the witch and green magic forms and traps it in place. Leaving it

unable to move.

Mariana growls under her breath. Damn it, she missed again!

((d10 to hit, miss))

This time, fed up with the witch, Vanessa strikes at the Witch, in anger. "Any sign of Salem

yet"? She called out. (d18 to hit and a 5 to damage)

Lovestruck struggled against its binds unable to do anything.

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 28, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 114, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 59, 1 at 50, 2 at 57, 1 at 48, 1 at 24,

and 5 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

"No, not yet." Vondila called and attacked another familiar. The flurry of magic left it on the

ground twitching.

\--14 to hit, 10 hits 2 damage=20--

Mari threw her gun again, and summoned another.

"I'll do my best to find her!"

((d10 to hit, miss))

Vanessa took another swing at the familiars, desperatley flailing to find Salem but grateful that

there did not seem to be many hostages or that the freed ones were in peril. her distraction

caused her to miss her shot. (d7 to miss a hit)

Lovestruck continued to struggle, it was stuck firmly where it was.

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 28, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 114, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 59, 1 at 50, 1 at 57, 1 at 48, 1 at 24,

and 5 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila was fed up with this. The witch was still at full health. "You guys focus on finding Salem

I'll start on the witch!" She called out and pointed her wand at the witch. She shot a flurry of

magic at the witch.

\--18 to hit 8 damage--

Mariana smacked her gun into her thigh in annoyance, and shook it a little to see if that will

make her shots hit.

((d9 to hit, miss))

Vanessa used whatever power she had to launch her swords into the air to drag herself up and

impail one of the Heartcages, she hung limply by her cutlas as it futtered about. (d20 for a hit,

rolled a 1 but since it's double attack I make 2 damage)

Lovestruck broke free from its confines and lashed out and randomly grabs two Lovebugs and

two Heartcages but was unable to do anything.

\--4 to hit--

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 28, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 106, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 59, 1 at 50, 1 at 57, 1 at 46, 1 at 24,

and 5 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila shot a burst of elemental magic at the witch but it missed.

\--11 to hit--

Her shot whiffed by the familiar so close it probably could've smelled candy. If it had a nose.

But still, that wasn't what she wanted, and throwing away her guns probably wasn't actually

conductive to continuing this fight. She did it again anyway.

((d11 to hit, miss))

Still hanging of off the Heartcage, Vanessa summoned a spare cutlass and plunged it deep into

its lacy flesh with little resistance. (d14 to hit, 6 damage)

Lovestruck lashed out and grabbed hold of Vondila, a Lovebug and a pair of Heartcages. But

was unable to drain any energy.

\--4 to hit--

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 28, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 106, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1

at 27, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 59, 1 at 50, 1 at 57, 1 at 40, 1 at 24,

and 5 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila cried out when the witch grabbed her but was happy when nothing happened. She

pointed her wand and shot a burst of element magic at the witch, it landed in a purple splash

poisoning the witch. "Take that!"

\--14 to hit, 1 damage poison--

Mariana shot the weakest Heartcage, a crow of success escaping her as she jumped a little in

excitement. "Yes!!"

((d15 to hit, 3dmg))

Vanessa dragged one of the cutlass' out of the Heartcage and plunged it back in again. (d15 to

hit, 3 damage)

Lovestruck grabbed at three Heartcages and one Lovebug. It was able to drain energy from

them.

\--16 to hit, 2 damage--

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 28, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 111 (poison), Lovebug (4 of them) 1

at 41, 1 at 25, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 57, 1 at 50, 1 at 55, 1 at 37, 1

at 19, and 5 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila shot off several shots of magic at the witch.

\--18 to hit, 5 damage--

Mariana shot the same heartcage, still dancing a little in voctory when it hit.

((d14 to hit, 1dmg))

Vanessa was begining to get a good rhythm as she stabbed into her unwilling carrier again. It

was beginning to come out of the air. (d14 to hit, 6 damage)

Lovestruck grabbed hold of two Heartcages, a Lovebug and Vondila but it was unable to drain

any energy from them.

\--2 to hit--

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 28, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 110 (poison), Lovebug (4 of them) 1

at 41, 1 at 25, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 57, 1 at 50, 1 at 55, 1 at 31, 1

at 18, and 5 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila stomped on the ribbon that had tried to grab her. She pointed her wand and fired off a

large series of shots. She cried out in joy when the witch fell backwards.

\--19 to hit, 40 damage--

Mariana groaned when she missed, shaking her gun again to see if she could make it shoot

where she wanted next time.

((d3 to hit, miss))

As the Heartcage shuddered, Vanessa slipped from her grip and fell, unable to continue her

attack on her opponent. Landing in one piece, she called out; "How's everyone holding up"?!

(d9 to miss her attack)

Lovestruck cried out at the attack, it lashed out and grabbed 4 Heartcages but was unable to

do anything.

\--4 to hit--

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 28, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 69 (poison), Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at

41, 1 at 25, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 57, 1 at 50, 1 at 55, 1 at 31, 1 at

18, and 5 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

"I'm fine. The witch is pretty week honestly." Vondila responded to Vanessa. She pointed her

wand at the weakest Heartcage hoping her sister was inside and fired. When it fell she ran over

to see if her sister was inside. Nothing. "Fuck. Salem where are you?" She needed to focus on

the witch, the others can find her sister.

\--17 to hit, 18 damage--

Mariana shook her gun again, stamping her foot.

"I'm fine. I just wish I could hit something!"

((d9 to hit, miss))

Vanessa tried to force herself in the air again but could not get the height. "Just let me know if

you need backup, okay"? She called out trying to find a better vantage point. (d4 to miss)

Lovestruck grabbed three Lovebugs and a Heartcage and drained energy from them and

restoring its own health.

\--14 to hit 7 damage, 28 health to Lovestruck--

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 28, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 96 (poison), Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at

41, 1 at 25, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 57, 1 at 50, 1 at 55, 1 at 31, and 6

dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila changed to her spade's deck and started to charge magic for a charged attack.

Mariana jumped into the air to shoot the weakest looking Heartcage.

"Yesss!"

((d18 to hit, 2dmg))

Trying again, Vanessa launched another sword towards a Heartcage only for it to dodge her

attack. Just where was Salem? Were there other people in trouble? Had the Witch killed them

already? She began to worry. (missed her attack with a d11)

Lovestruck lashed out and grabbed all the Heartcages, and drained energy from them and

restored its own health.

\--14 to hit 5 damage, 20 health to Lovestruck--

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 28, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 115, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1

at 25, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 52, 1 at 45, 1 at 50, 1 at 24, and 6 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila charged the witch and sliced at her. It was looking healthier then it was a moment ago.

"Fuck! It can heal!" She called out once she landed.

\--16 to hit, 6 damage--

"What, really?!" Mariana shot the wall, missing wherever she'd been meaning to hit by a mile.

((d2 to hit, miss))

"That's cheating"! Vanessa cried out iwth genuine insult at the very idea, it wasnt enough that

this witch was kidnapping people or that it held a small army of familiars but it would heal

itself?! She launched another sword at theweakest looking familiar and hit it. (d16 to hit and 1

damage)

Lovestruck put up a barrier to protect its self.

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 28, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 109, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1

at 25, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 52, 1 at 45, 1 at 50, 1 at 23, and 6 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila noticed the barrier and turned to the familiars. "Nothings far in a battle, sadly." She

changed to her wand and shot a flurry of magic at one of the familiars bring it to the ground.

\--19 to hit, 40 dagmage--

"Oh my god!!" Mariana shot at the weakest remaining familiar.

((d14 to hit, 3dmg))

Taking aim again, Vanessa tried to hit her familiar again only to miss. Again. (d9 to hit, miss)

Lovestruck lashed out and grabbed three Heartcages and a Lovebug but was unable to do

anything.

\--4 to hit--

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 28, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 109, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1

at 25, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 52, 1 at 2, 1 at 50, 1 at 23, and 6 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila turned back at the witch and shot off several shots of magic.

\--14 to hit 32 damage--

Mariana fumbled with her gun and shot herself in the foot wtih a yelp.

((d1, 3dmg))

This was getting riduculous, Vanessa thought to herself as she swung again at a familiar, only

to miss it by a mile. (d5 to hit and miss)

Lovestruck put up a barrier to protect its self from Vondila.

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 25, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 77, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1 at

25, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 52, 1 at 2, 1 at 50, 1 at 23, and 6 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila growled at the witch once again protecting its self. She turned back the familiars and

shot a flurry of magic at it and missed.

\--4 to miss--

"Yes!!" Mariana jumped in triumph when her shot hit the weakest familiar.

((d16 to hit, 3dmg))

Ana's cry of delight drew Vanessa's attention, she was battered a bit and her foot was

bleeding, reaching out she channeled healing energy into her friend. (d3 to heal Mariana)

Lovestruck put up its barrier again.

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 25, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 77, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1 at

25, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 52, 1 at 50, 1 at 23, and 7 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila ran over to the now dead Heartcage and didn't find Salem, she turned to look how

many were left. Salem had to be in there. She had to be. She shot a flurry of magic at the

weakest looking one and was happy when it lowered its self to ground.

\--12 to hit, 10 damage--

Mariana blinked a little, when she felt that healing itch from Vanessa again. It knocked off her

aim, but.. she wasn't mad this time.

((d10 to hit, miss))

While Ana might've been thrown off Vanessa felt great and launched herself at the weakest

looking Heartcage, bringing her cutlass down across it's front in a massive slash. She

whooped with adrenaline. (Critical d20 to hit, rolled a 4 so I did 8 damage)

Lovestruck lashed out at two Heartcages, Vondila and Vanessa but was unable to grab hold.

\--4 to hit--

HEALTH: Vondila 43, Mariana 25, Vanessa 28, Lovestruck 77, Lovebug (4 of them) 1 at 41, 1 at

25, 1 at 21 and 1 dead, Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 52, 1 at 50, 1 at 5, and 7 dead

NPC status: 1 are in Heartcages, Karin Sakura and Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez are free and

unconscious

Vondila pointed her wand at the witch and fried off an elemental attack but missed. It went

flying into the wall, leaving a burning patch.

\--4 to hit--

Mariana shot the weakest familiar, whooping when it hit. There were only a few left, right?

((d13 to hit, 4dmg))

Dodging Lovestruck's grasp, Vanessa used her momentum to leap up to the weakest familiar

and stab into it, killing it. (another nat 20 with a roll of 3 which makes 6 damage)

The Heartcage that Vanessa killed dropped to the ground and opened up to show Salem

passed out.

Lovestruck cried out when the last human was freed. She trigged all of the Lovebugs to

explode.

\--16 to hit, 14 damage to all in the room--

HEALTH: Vondila 29, Mariana 11, Vanessa 14, Lovestruck 63, Lovebug (4 of them) 4 dead,

Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 38, 1 at 36, and 8 dead

NPC status: All NPCs are freed but they are unconscious

Vondila ran over to Salem once the explosion died down. "Salem!" She cried out and looked

over her twin. She was unconscious but looked fine beyond some small injuries. She was free.

She turned to the witch and formed three orbs of magic and shot them at the witch in her

grand attack, Trio Finally.

\--16 to hit, 15 damage--

Mariana staggered from the explosion, but shot the weaker of the two remaining Heartcages

anyway.

((d17 to hit, 4dmg))

Shocked by the explosion Vanessa saw Vondila running up to her to check on Salem but could

not see Ana, she reached out randomly into the aether to see if the girl was okay, feeding

healing energy into her when she found her. (d4 to heal Ana)

Lovestruck cried out and tried to grab hold of two Heartcages and Ana and Vanessa but was

unable to.

\--3 to hit--

HEALTH: Vondila 29, Mariana 15, Vanessa 14, Lovestruck 48, Lovebug (4 of them) 4 dead,

Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 38, 1 at 32, and 8 dead

NPC status: All NPCs are freed but they are unconscious

Vondila stayed in front of her sister to protect her. She shot a flurry of magic at the witch. "Is

everyone okay?" She called out once she hit the witch.

\--Nat 20 to hit, 1 damage x2 = 2--

Ana smiled in thanks at Vanessa, and shot the same familiar again. "I'm good, thanks to

Vanessa!"

((d15 to hit, 4dmg))

Reaching inwardly, Vanessa healed herself, if only a bit. "A little shaken by the explosions but

I'm fine either way, how's Salem"? (d2 to heal myself)

Lovestruck lashed out again and is able to grab hold of all the magi and a Heartcage and drain

energy from them and restore its own health.

\--12 to hit, 1 damage, 4 health to Lovestruck--

HEALTH: Vondila 28, Mariana 14, Vanessa 17, Lovestruck 50, Lovebug (4 of them) 4 dead,

Heartcages (10 of them) 1 at 37, 1 at 32, and 8 dead

NPC status: All NPCs are freed but they are unconscious

"She's unconscious but beyond that she's fine." Vondila called back, annoyed by the ribbons

from the witch. She shot at the witch with a flurry of magic.

\--18 to hit, 27 damage--

Mariana growled at the witch, but kept shooting the familiars. She didn't want one of them to

grab the civilians before the witch was dead or something else equally nefarious.

((d12 to hit, 3dmg))

Vanessa swung at the ribbon-like tendrils snaking around Lovestruck and cut at one, hoping to

finish this soon and get the civilians to safety. (d17 to hit and 6 damage)

Lovestruck cried out at the pair of attacks on it, this triggered the last to familiars to explode.

\--16 to hit, 7 damage--

HEALTH: Vondila 21, Mariana 7, Vanessa 10, Lovestruck 10, Lovebug (4 of them) 4 dead,

Heartcages (10 of them) 10 dead

NPC status: All NPCs are freed but they are unconscious

Vondila grunted at the blow, blood was pooling down her face. The scar on her nose was

broken open. "Fuck." She pointed her wand at the witch and fired and burst of magic at it.

Killing it. She cried out in relief that the witch fell to the ground.

\--15 to hit, 12 damage--

HEALTH: Vondila 21, Mariana 7, Vanessa 10, Lovestruck dead, Lovebug (4 of them) 4 dead,

Heartcages (10 of them) 10 dead

NPC status: All NPCs are freed but they are unconscious

Mariana staggered, and ran to check on Luis again. Now that the danger had passed, all that

mattered was her baby brother.

Knees shaking and body heavy, Vanessa struggled to breath through exhaustion and what felt

like bruised ribs from the explosion. Swallowing some of her own blood she shakily asked

"Di...D-Did we save everyone"? as she went to check on her teacher, wondering what had

drawn her here of all places.

Vondila collapsed to her knees next to her twin. "I would say yes, there were no more of those

familiars that I saw." She let her magic drop and she was back to the clothes she had been

wearing before. "How is everyone?" She looked over her twin for injuries but was glad to only

see a few minor cuts and some bruising.

Luis was fairly unharmed, a little bruised but nothing obvious. Mariana hugged him to her,

letting her transformation go and hiding her face in his hair.

"Everything's fine."

"I feel like I've been hit by a car" Vanessa whined, indulging in her inner brat as she looked over

her History teacher, there was some superfcial cuts from the explosions aftermaths but

otherwise she was no worse for wear.

"Good." Vondila started to shake her twin awake. "Salem and I live near by we should take

everyone there to recover and come to. Karin and Salem will be easy to explain to they both

know about magi and stuff. Um... I'm guessing he's your bother Ana? Did you tell him?" She

scooped Salem into her arms and stood up.

"I haven't seen him since the divorce." Mariana stood up, picking Luis up and holding him over

her shoulder.

"I... I don't even know how this happened. He shouldn't have been anywhere near here." Ana

bit her lip, glancing away.

Vanessa grunted, feeling her body ache under the elder womans weight as she hefted her up

onto her back, she dropped her transformation. "Do you think he'll understand"?

Vondila sighed and started to make her way to her apartment. She was glad it was quite today.

"Witches have ways of attracting people to them. It depends on if he is valid for a contract or

not. Its hard for people to understand this if they can't see Eb or Flow." She went over the

supplies they had at home for the magi. Probably enough for the young two.

"I don't think he'll... listen, at least not if I'm there. But I need to call Mama and tell her he's

safe, at least. I'll figure out what to tell her, too, I guess."

"People generally can't see Eb and Flow"? Vanessa was suprised by this information as the

Labrynth dissolved around the girls.

"Ya, they stay hidden some how. Same with witches and familiars. I have seen people walk into

a labyrinth be confused as all hell and think it was a fever dream." Vondila explained. Once the

labyrinth was gone she turned into an alleyway. "They might not be able to be seen but we can.

It's a few blocks if we go this way."

"I doubt Luis will be able to see anything, he doesn't believe in magic." Mariana glanced

around as they walked, hoping her brother stayed unconscious the whole walk there. It'd be

less awkward that way.

"You could tell him that you found him unconscious somewhere and took him to your friend's

house to see if he was okay." Vondila suggested. How was she going to get into her building

with Salem in her arms, her mind ran over the thought.

"Yeah. I can tell him Mama thought he ran away or something, too."

"Ya that would work." Vondila shifted Salem in her arms. "Salem you need to wake up, your too

heavy." She whined at her unconscious twin.

Ana smiled a little, swapping the shoulder she was holding Luis on and patting his back gently.

"You can sleep all you want, hermanito."

Once she was at her building she fangled with her keys into the door and held it open for the

other magi. "Head to the elevator." She directed.

Ana nodded, making a bee-line for the elevator and pushing the button. Ah... which floor were

they heading to? She should have asked....

Once everyone was in Vondila meet the other two at the elevator. "4th floor." She stated once

in the elevator.

Ana pushed the button. and decided to put Luis down to give her shoulders a chance to rest.

Vondila lead back on the wall of the elevator, and waited for the short ride up. Once the door

opened she lead them to her apartment. "Here we go." She once again fangled the keys and

the door open. "Ana put your brother on the couch." She instructed.

Mariana did as instructed, setting him down and brushing his hair out of his face gently.

"So he maybe won't remember anything, and we can just... pretend we're normal for a few

minutes while we work it out." Ana bit her lip and pulled out the cellphone she'd gotten just for

situations where she'd need to call a parent.

"This sure seemed a lot less stressful and dangerous when I signed on..."

Vondila nodded at Ana's comment and lead Vanessa down the hall, she got Karin in her

bedroom well Salem was in her own mess of a room. She came back out and pulled out what

she had of healing items. She handed Ana a potion and a container of grief seed lotion. "This

will make you feel better." She explained and gave the rest to Vanessa keeping only the

magically infused bandages for her reopened scar. "All this is dangers but its important.

Witches can't run rampant and magi are needed to fight them." And magi then becoming them

to keep the cycle in check. She left the last part to herself. She pressed the bandage to her

face already feeling the magic heal her.

Ana nodded, taking a swig of the potion and texting her mother first. She had to compose an

explanation on the fly in her head.

"Where should I say I found him...?" She asked, glancing up and then down at her baby

brother. She was... both excited and anxious about what might happen when he woke up. Did

he hate her? She hoped not...

Vondila thought as she finished securing the bandaid to her face. "Downtown, towards the east

industrial." She stated.

Mariana nodded, and answered the call she'd just gotten with a rapid-fire greeting and

explanation of how she'd been downtown with a friend when she'd found Juan-Luis

unconscious, and had taken him to the friend's house to see if he'd wake up. It was all in

Spanish, and none of the smiles you could usually hear in Mariana's voice were present.

Vondila sighed, this was stressing out the poor girl far to much. She turned on the coffee pot to

make a fresh pot. She wanted to go to bed, but she couldn't till everyone was ready to leave.

Ana was internally pretty relaxed, but she couldn't tell her mother 'I personally helped kill the

thing that took him', so se had to sound upset to help sell that she 'didn't know' what

happened. Once her mother was satisfied, Ana hung up and sighed in relief.

Vondila smiled at Ana. "Want some coffee? Or would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"I would love some, I have a um... pack of gum?" She frowned at it, and flipped the thing

open, to show 5 sticks of different flavors of gum. Huh.

Vondila giggled at the random gum. She poured a cup and asked. "What do you take in it? I'm

going out on a limb here and say sugar."

"Do you have any honey?" She popped a pink stick into her mouth. Ooh, watermelon. Yesss.

"I don't like too much sugar in coffee, or it stops tasting like coffee."

Vanessa finally laid Mrs Sakura down with an oof. She really had to get better at both fighting

and healing. "I'll take it black but with two sugars please" she added, with a grateful smile at

Vondila.

"Ya, we got honey. Somewhere." She dug round in a cabinet and pulled out a jar of honey. She

put some in a cup and some sugar in another one and poured the coffee on top. She poured

herself a cup with nothing in it. She handed the sweated coffee to the magi.

Mariana offered the random gum to Vanessa and Vondila, taking a sip of her coffee with a

happy sigh.

Debating if gum and coffee would be a terrible idea Vanessa looked at the unconcious civilians.

"Why do witches do this? I mean, do we know why they attack people"?

Vondila took a blue piece of gum and popped it in her mouth. Coffee and gum sounded gross

but she was to tried to care. "Not really sure. Some want to keep us like toys, like todays, well

others just want misery. Magi are meant to be all the good in the world, well witches are all the

bad."

Mariana bit her lip, frowning a little.Witches were so confusing and terrifying. Where did they

even come from? It sounded like they're magis' opposites. Hmm.

Vanessa sipped her coffee in thought. 'I guess that makes sense,' she thought 'a sort of Yin-

Yang balance thing'. Still looking at the unconcious bodies she asked another question "Do

you think they'll be okay? There not, like in a coma or anything, are they"?

Vondila took a gulp of her coffee and answered. "They should be fine. It's more of the fatigue of

being stuck in those familiars more then anything." She took another drink.

"So they'll wake up later?" Ana took another sip of her coffee, sighing.

"That's good."

Vanessa agreed, glad that they could save them.

Vondila nodded and took another sip. "This needs a kick." She grumbled, she pulled out a

bottle of liquer and poored a heavy amount into the cup. With a big gulp she was happy for

the bruning feeling.

Ana blinked, but smiled a little to herself as she blew a bubble with her gum.

"I told Mama I'd bring Luis home. But... should I try to explain, if he ends up remembering

anything?"

"To both of them? Or just Luis"? Vanessa asked, it never occoured to her that she might ever

have to tell her parents what she was doing, they were not even in the country half the time, let

alone in the smae city as her she could not even imagine how to begin a conversation like this

with both of them. "What did your parents think about you becoming a Magical Girl, Vondila"?

Vondila paused at the question and took a huge chug straight from the bottle of liquire. "They

don't. Their dead. And from what I have heard from others in the past. It's best not to tell

people." She staired into her coffee. "It would be like a super hero telling people the truth of

who they are, it would be dangerous."

"I meant Luis, Mama would blame Papa and try to make me stop." She frowned.

"I don't really want to stop..."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Vanessa told Vondila, before turning to Ana; "That makes sense"

Vondila shrugged. "The sibbling problem." She muttered to herself. "The reason Salem knows

is because Flow approched both of us at the same time. From magi in the past it's best to play

it by ear. Some take it well and want to help, and, well some don't. I don't know Luis, so I can't

pridict how he will act."

"...Ah. Hmm." Mariana blew another bubble and popped it again.

"Luis could help. I'll... I'll figure it out." She didn't know which way she wanted to go, but... he

should probably be warned, just so maybe this won't happen next time. Or would telling him

make the danger worse?

Vanessa wondered why, if Salem was approached why she wasnt a Magical Girl but decided it

was none of her business. "Did anyone think of picking up the Grief Seed before we left"? she

asked, trying to change the subject.

Vondila pulled out the seed and handed it to the girls. "Oh ya." Vondila pulled it out. She

formed her soul gem and cleaned it. "Here. I almost forgot." She handed off to the other magi.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna check on Salem." She sat her coffee down and headed off to

Salem's room.

Mariana pulled out her soul gem, cleaning it and then handng the grief seed to Vanessa. Luis

chose that moment to groan softly, and Ana froze as he grumbled. He didn't wake, but it was

kind of worrying.

Cleaning up her soul gem, Vanessa worried, now that she had cleaned up, so to speak, should

she try and heal the people? Could she heal non magical girls?

Vondila walked into her twin's room to see her sitting up. She rushed over and pulled her into a

hug. "Salem are you okay?" She pulled away and looked over her twin's face.

"Ya I'm fine. You on the other hand smell like shit and look like it. Did that scar reopen? What

happened?" Salem held on to her twin for dear life. It always scared her when she got hurt

dealing with witches.

Mariana sat down next to Luis, brushing his hair out of his face. He woke up to that, grumbling

at her.

"Luis?"

Vanessa paniced, should she be here if they were going to have the talk? Did Ana want her

there? Instead she went to Vondila's room where Mrs. Sakura was being kept as she stirred

awake.

"Witch, you got kissed it seems like." Vondila responded. "But your here and safe and I was so

worried!" Tears started up.

"V, it's okay. I'm not hurt. I'm so glad I have a twin like you." Salem pulled her twin into a hug.

"Did you take the witch on by yourself?"

"Mariana...? What. Where am I?" Luis glared at her, and Ana tucked the gum into a pocket and

took a fortifying sip of her drink. She... could tell him, if he didn't hate her.

"I found you downtown." But she had to figure out how much he knew, first.

"Um..." Vanessa stood in the doorway awkwardly. She knew that Mrs Sakura knew about all of

this, but it still felt awkward talking to her about this. "How're you feeling?" She asked

awkwardly.

"Like I have a headache...what happened? One of those witches"? Karin groaned

sitting up.

"No, the others helped. Karin got cought, and so did Ana's brother." Vondila shrugged. "We did

take a beating though."

"I can see that. You need to shower. Have you been eating? You defently have had liqur. Your

hair is a rats nest. V, I know you were worried but you still need to take care of yourself." Salem

pulled away and held on to her twin's face. "Your only using the bandages? We have potions

and lotion."

"Gave those to the others." Vondila responded.

Luis squinted at her, frowning. He didn't remember being down there, but... trying to remember

gave him a headache. He shook his head,

"I don't know why, but you know I can tell you're lying."

Mariana winced.

"I... You..." She sighed. "Do you remember Sailor Moon?"

"Y-Yeah..." Vanessa shifted. "A witch lured you and some other people into it's lair, we save

you all though" she added happily and Karin smiled at that.

"And you're all okay? You look rough" Karin asked, concerned.

"You have always put others first." Salem shook her head.

"Yup. Now let me go get you some water." Vondila stood up and walked out of the room and

heard Ana talking to her brother. "Nope." She turned back into the room.

"What does that show have to do with anything?" Luis frowned a little more.

Ana took another sip of coffee. "Magical girls, Lulu." She'd forgotten to put her soul gem away,

and twirled it gently in her hand.

"They're real."

"Are you kidding me?"

"We're a little bruised but okay, thanks" Vanessa smiled at the older woman as she sat up

properly.

Salem gave her twin an eyebrow.

"Ana is talking to her brother. About all this. Really don't want to be apart of that right now." Vondila responded.

"Did ya warn her?"

"Yes. But it is her choice not ours." Vondila flopped down on the bed next to her twin.

Ana winced, but kept her face still. She wasn't lying, and that had to be enough.

"No, I'm being serious. Magical girls exist, and they fight evil monsters called witches that

break reality and can capture humans."

Luis blinked, frowned and glanced at the gem in her hand.

"You're... serious...?"

Vanessa could hear parts of Ana's conversation from the door and took a step closer into

Vondila's room to give her friend some more privacy. "How long have you known about

Magical Girls"? She asked Mrs. Sakura, who began to tell her her story about her own

childhood friend.

Vondila curled up on Salem's bed. "I'm staying here tonight." She grumbled into the pillow.

Salem layed down herself. "Sure, but you need to shower."

"I know!"

Luis stared at her.

Mariana smiled at him gently, and taking another sip.

"I'm a magical girl, Luis." She pulled a stick of smarties from behind her back. "Candy?"

"...and then I found out all my fears were true. Robin had died in a battle" Karin finished, sadly

looking at her hands.

"Do you regret it? Not becoming a Magical Girl, I mean"? Vanessa asked.

Vondila was close to falling asleep when her twin poked her in the side. "Don't fall asleep yet."

"Fine!" Vondila whined. She sat up and pulled out a deck of cards from Salem's bedside table.

"Magic trick?"

"Of course!" Salem grinned and watched her twin start the card trick.

Luis wrinkled his nose, and Mariana's face fell.

"You hate candy, don't you?" His snort made her wince.

"I got a wish, and maybe I should've used it for something more useful, but I wished for

endless candy."

"I... Mari, you've got to start thinking before you act!"

"Sometimes I wonder what would've happened to her if I was there, but knowing how scared I

was back then I might've been more of a hinderance" Karin sighed, thinking about it all.

Salem watched as Vondila shuffled her cards and then pulled out one card showed it to her put

it back then shuffled more then pulled it off of the top. "Great!" It was a little slower then normal

but she didn't mind her twin was tierd. "Okay, I do need something to drink though." Salem got

up and left the bedroom. She went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

Luis was't mad at her, which is great. Ana hugged him instead of answering.

"Mama wants me to bring you home, and you can't tell her about magic, hermanito. She'd

probably make me quit."

Vondila left the room to follow her twin. She saw Ana and Luis hugging. That was good. "Hey."

She greeted.

Salem continued to drink her water then once it was done she moved on to the next one.

Luis froze, but Ana just hugged him tighter.

"Hi, Vondila. Is Salem okay?"

"She's fine." Vondila shrugged. She leaned on the wall. "Hey Luis do you want anything?"

Salem came into the area with her third water bottle already half down.

He bliked at her once, ad then slowly shook his head.

"I think I should go back home."

Ana nodded.

"You went missing 3 days ago, Hermanito, Mama's worried sick."

"Alright." Vondila responded. "You two have a safe trip home."

Salem nodded in aggrement, now down the bottle of water. "Ana if you need some more

potions swing by the sanctuary, okay. And take it easy."

Ana nodded, stood up, and took her brother back to the house she did't live in anymore. It

was... surprisingly a lot less painful than she'd always assumed it'd be. Maybe because Luis

was more concerned about her than he was mad at their father or anything else. He'd probably

flip flop about that soon enough, but...

She had her baby brother on her side now.

Vondila said goodbye to Karin and Vanessa and was happy to just be with her twin. She had

enough energy to shower and fall asleep.


End file.
